Nova
by Farla
Summary: What happens to Silverfire, now renamed Nova, after Angelhaven. Please read Espeon before you read this, and reading Angelhaven Deaths is a good idea.
1. Nova

Well, I'm finally going to write this

Well, I'm finally going to write this. I wrote Espeon a while ago, then I wrote a kind of prequel to it (Angelhaven Deaths), and now I'm finally getting around to this. I would have done it sooner, but I try not to have more then two chapter stories up at the same time. Having finished one of them, I can finally do this.

You know, I'm still not sure why I'm writing this. After all, when I first wrote Espeon, I was only intending to do one chapter. Now Espeon is four chapters long, I wrote Angelhaven Deaths, and I'm writing this on what happens next!!! Something about the twisted world they live in is so enticing…

Don't read unless you have already read Espeon. This probably won't be as dark, but that's not really saying much.

"You have to give it up," said the yellow fox, covered in jagged hairs. "They are stronger then us. Everything you do will be misinterpreted and used as an excuse for further cruelties."

The albino pokemon looked at him with annoyance. "I will kill every cursed member of their race if I have to." 

"You already caused harm."

"I was weak. I will remedy my mistake."

"You want to take her here. You still won't kill her. Admit it, Nova, you just can't kill."

"**I wiped out every other human in the town.**" She snarled in response.

"Yet you can't kill her…"

"I will give her a chance. If she fails…then, and only then, I will kill her."

On a rock, a red and white pokemon stretched, catlike. "I don't know why you're bothering. We all know what the outcome will be."

"In memory of Charity, I will do it." the brilliant white pokemon looked down, saddened. "I owe her that much."

"Give it up. Charity is dead," said the electric pokemon.

"I have to try," she answered with determination.

***

Nova stalked off, angry.

A large, wolf-like pokemon looked at her. "She hasn't made the transition well, has she?"

A graceful, blue creature looking strangely like a pretty version of a kappa looked at the fire pokemon angrily. "It's never easy, and her life was hard. Who are you to judge?"

"She needs to realize she is as good as dead. This is her new life, Rapture. Nova needs to accept it. She won't even realize her name is Nova."

"Her mother was named as one of us. I wonder…"

"It's nothing."

"Howlingflame, you always say that."

A blue pokemon, with a tail remnant of one of the maids of the sea, popped her head out. 

"She may cause problems, but I don't think we can't handle one weak human."

"Nova has to learn. That is the problem, Maelstrom. She must accept what has happened." 

***

"Nova, are you sure you want to do this?" the red and white pokemon said anxiously to her friend.

"Firewind, I know what I'm doing. Besides, I'm already dead, remember?" said the white fox.

"Stop that! You **nearly** died! You should be happy to be alive. Few would have survived that. You cheated death once, why do you feel so compelled to try again?"

"It's my fault. I will fix my mistake." Nova answered, her voice hard.

"You'll die! We're almost there, we _need_ you!" begged her friend.

"No" she said, walking away.

"Give it up," groaned a black pokemon, with golden rings around it. "Don't you get it? She wants to die. She didn't cheat death, it cheated her, and she's giving it a second chance to get her."

***

"Should we try to stop her?" asked a small, brownish fox.

"No. She has to see for herself," answered a black pokemon, white horns on it's head and bone wrapping it's chest like a rib cage on the outside.

"We can't lose one…we need **all** of them!"

"Another might appear."

"One never has before," growled the fox with annoyance and scorn. "Why would one now?"

"We also never lost one before." 

***

"You aren't a killer. You saved her life, didn't you? And that caused all this trouble," whined the fiery pokemon. "Don't try this!"

Can anyone figure out what's happening yet?


	2. Time

Firewind, watching, hoped that the strain of it would not kill Nova

Firewind hoped that the strain of it would not kill Nova. It took a great deal of energy, after all.

Nova glowed, a silvery light surrounding her. She would do this, if it took her life.

She just had to go to one specific time.

***

For an instant, I hear the screams. The humans and the few pokemon who stayed howl as they are hit by the white, killing light. In a single leap, I grab her-

***

"Where am I?" Charity asked the darkness, without fear, just confusion. Could this be Hell? But she hadn't done evil- but perhaps it had been her fault Angelmyst had evolved into an espeon, and she was to be punished for letting an innocent be taken by Satan? Or because she had not tried hard enough, and now Angelmyst would die in that cursed form? "Is this Hell? I don't see the fires…"

A shining white pokemon appeared out of the blackness. It's doubled tail twitched.

[This isn't hell. I have brought you here. Time has stopped. When I end this, you will go back to Angelhaven instantly]

"Angelmyst?" said Charity, surprised.

***


	3. Understanding

*

***

[THAT IS NOT MY NAME!] I scream. I can't help it. After all I've done, she calls me **that**? I am not some angel, ready to bow at their cruel god's feet!

"What do you mean? Father named you. Why are you still arguing?" she says, calm and peaceful. Hearing her talk like that makes me want to bite her, hurt her until she at least acknowledges the fact that this is not some trivial, unimportant thing, that I am not a little child refusing to agree with a true thing.

***

"Why am I here?" added Charity, as if she just remembered that she should ask that. The way she said it scarcely even made it a question.

[You will be the sole survivor of my attack. Because I didn't kill you, you will tell the rest of your cruel kind that I, an espeon, am the reason that Angelhaven was destroyed, and everyone else died. Because of this, many espeon and umbreon will be 'tested' to see if they are aggressive, and trainers will keep everstones on their eevees to make sure that the eevee doesn't evolve into a espeon or umbreon.]

"If the espeon and umbreon are tested for aggression, and they fail, then they were clearly not meant to live anyway. We can't have pokemon killing people-"

[But people can kill pokemon. The espeon and umbreon will not be fairly tested. They will be severely provoked to **force** them to attack. They may be abused for days, and not given food or water. Many of them will **die** from the beating they will be given. It's like torturing a prisoner until they confess. It doesn't matter if they did it or not, it's the only way to stop the pain. Why should they not attack? Attacking means a swift death. Refraining means pain.]

"You speak as if it had already happened."

[It has. I'm a psi pokemon. I'm the strongest espeon ever to exist. Many pokemon species have an attack only they can use, an attack only one pokemon has ever been able to use. Nova is the strongest attack an espeon can use. I am the only one to have ever used it]

"Then how are you here?"

[I used my power to bring myself back to this specific time, right before I pushed you out of the range of the blast.]

"So you will save me?" Charity said, smiling. "See, Angelmyst, you can ignore the devil's voice. Why won't you let Father make you a vaporeon?]

***

I stare at her in shock. [I saved you because you were Charity, who was my friend. I hoped then that you would understand why I had saved you, but you told people all about what had happened, and they did not understand any more then you. I wanted to try to explain things to you, so that you would not tell people what had happened. I am an espeon. I was always to be an espeon. When I destroyed Angelhaven, I died. My new name is Nova.]

"I don't understand, Angelmyst. Why do you cling to this evil form, made by Satan?"

Every muscle in my body goes ridged. [**That is not my name**. Can't you hear anything I tell you? I didn't save you because I **ignored** the voice of the devil, because **it was never there to start!**]

"Yes it is. Father named you."

I stare at her for a moment, backing away as tears fill my eyes. They were all right. She was dead. I was just talking to an empty husk. All it could do was repeat itself. It couldn't hear a word I said.

***

I release her, and we go back to Angelhaven. Time begins again.

Twilight is just ending. The explosion from my own nova attack is the only light. When it fades, it will be black, for the moon is dark tonight

Strange. I lived here, as an espeon, for just one day. I evolved right before dusk yesterday. I evolved by the sun, and as the sun sets…

In the last instant, after she is thrown clear, I toss her back into the explosion.

I will remember the look on her face forever.

I'm an espeon. She may not have spoken aloud, but in that last instant, I heard her.

{Angelmyst, why do you forsake God? Can't you remember me? I'm your trainer, your friend. Why did you kill me?}

I'm not a phoenix. I may have survived to see the dawn again once, but unlike the sun, I won't keep rising.

And I stand there, as the blast hits me. 

In the truest sense, I'm killing myself.

Mother, I can understand. I know why you felt you should burn in hell, after what you did. I wonder if I'll see you there.

***

When I started writing this, I honestly did not intend to have poor Nova go through so much more pain and suffering. Well, I wasn't sure how much(none to medium were my intentions). I just kind of wrote that ending by trying to be true to the characters. I knew Charity wouldn't listen (I have yet to meet _anyone_ like that who listens) but I did NOT have that ending in mind. Then I realized that if Charity wouldn't listen, then Nova would be force to kill her, and…


End file.
